


a promise ring

by bickz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Piercings, Secrets, Teasing, bickz kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Ferdinand has known Hubert for the better part of his life, has grown to trust and respect the man through their years at the academy and while serving at Lady Edelgard's side. And despite all of their differences, Ferdinand couldn't imagine entrusting anyone else with his deep, dark, shameful secret.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: bickz's kinktober 2020





	a promise ring

**Author's Note:**

> welp, enough ppl asked me for ferdibert, so i tried to write them, despite my only knowledge of the two being through the fandom. hope it's not too ooc!!!
> 
> day #3 prompts: ~~back~~ | romantic | piercings | teasing

His fingers are long and thin, skillful, meticulous, always have been, out of necessity, out of practice. Ferdinand knows this, which is why he trusts Hubert more than anyone else.

“The pain will be fleeting,” Hubert explains, and it’s mostly comforting. Because despite all of their planning, Ferdinand is still uneasy. “You must only sit still and breathe.”

Ferdinand closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as he’s told, fills his senses with the scent of coffee, of cardamom and charred wood, holds it in for a few beats before letting it out in a soft sigh. He’s almost certain he can hear Hubert let out an amused huff at his expense, yet he keeps his eyes screwed shut.

Without warning, Hubert crowds in close, and before Ferdinand can ever think of retreating, he feels the icy prick of pain and knows that the deed is done. Just as Hubert had said, the sting lasts only a few seconds, brings but a single tear to his eye, before it dissolves into… 

“Ferdinand?” Hubert sounds almost concerned.

“Y-yes?” He keeps his eyes closed, can already feel a blush creeping over his cheeks as he tries to will it away.

“Hmmm, peculiar,” Hubert remarks, and Ferdinand really wishes he hadn’t. “Most… interesting.”

Ferdinand opens his eyes, but before he can try to defend himself or make an excuse to flee the room, Hubert is invading his personal space, reaches out one of those fatally beautiful hands, now ungloved, to trace his fingers along the swollen skin surrounding Ferdinand’s newly pierced nipple. A shaky moan tumbles from Ferdinand’s mouth, the growing bulge in his trousers becoming even more apparent despite his best efforts to press his thighs together.

“Th-this was a mistake--” Ferdinand begins, looking away and clasping a hand over his most embarrassing lap.

“Ferdinand, don’t say such a foolish thing,” Hubert snickers, still much too close. He presses the palm of his hand over Ferdinand’s muscular pectoral, lightly traces his thumb over the hard nub, and a jolt of pain-pleasure makes the ginger quiver involuntarily. “This is… this is spectacular.”

Words absolutely fail Ferdinand, his tongue feeling too heavy in his suddenly parched mouth. He’s so overwhelmed, disgustingly aroused and pathetically terrified at the prospect of this all, his heart threatening to jump right out of his throat as Hubert’s uncharacteristic enthusiasm settles warmly in his abdomen. Ferdinand turns just in time to watch Hubert lean down, right at chest level, sucks in a bated breath as seconds pass, and then there’s something incredibly hot and wet laving over his fresh wound, drawing out his breath in a heady whine.

Ferdinand immediately slaps his palm over his mouth, horrified.

Hubert looks up at him with the most sinister smirk, lust burning in his deep greens.

“Most interesting,  _ indeed _ .”

And that’s how Ferdinand finds himself sprawled out on Hubert’s bed, the rest of his clothes carefully removed to reveal more untouched skin, more sensitive bundles of nerves to poke and prod, to experiment upon until the ginger is crying out from the pain-pleasure for him to stop-- no, for  _ more _ . Hubert is relentless in his frenzied fascination, but refrains from any more  _ permanent  _ tests. (“I asked only for my… my  _ nipples _ , Hubert!” “Yes, another time, perhaps.”) Yet, there’s a very palpable promise in the way Hubert fixates on Ferdinand’s weeping cock, gently coaxing down the foreskin, pressing his thumb along the slit with an appreciative hum while Ferdinand whines and arches. He knows there is no turning back now, that he’s signed some irreversible contract with the insatiable dark mage, all over some silly cosmetic embellishment suggested by that damned Dorothea. However, despite the humiliating shame of it all, Ferdinand is glad that it’s Hubert, still trusts the man wholeheartedly, enough to let himself be stroked to completion, spilling himself all over Hubert’s bare hand with a choked groan.

“Hu-Hubert,  _ please  _ don’t tell--”

“I wouldn’t dare, Ferdinand,” Hubert swears, grinning as he licks along Ferdinand’s pierced nipple, catching on the onyx ring there and relishing the breathy whimper he’s rewarded with. “For as long as you bear this trinket, my lips are sealed for you, my sweet.”


End file.
